<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scintilla by YourWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415040">Scintilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter'>YourWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Highness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, beomgyu went missing, beomjun - Freeform, for 7 hours, idk how to tag forgive me, taehyun was briefly mentioned, yeonjun was worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu walked inside his room, rubbing his puffy eyes. Yeonjun's frantic eyes calmed down, he sighed and said,</p><p>"I've lost count on how many times I've nearly got a heart attack because of you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Highness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scintilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm feeling generous today, so I'm publishing another one after the one I published last Thursday? Or was it Wednesday? Idk, but it was within this week :&gt;</p><p>And!</p><p>I made the title Scintilla because why not?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu pouted with his whole heart. He clasped his hands together in a praying manner while he looked with puppy eyes on the man standing beside the window of his room.</p><p>"Hyung, please?" He pleaded, for the umpteenth time today.</p><p>"We haven't got a response from your father, therefore, we're not going unless we receive one." The elder said firmly.</p><p>"You're so cruel." Beomgyu crossed his arms beneath his chest and slumped on the loveseat. "That's just a theme park! What could go wrong?" </p><p>"A lot, actually, do you want me to enumerate them for you, young master?" Yeonjun said mockingly, making Beomgyu sink on his seat in pure dejection.</p><p>He swung his legs upward and pressed it on his chest, then he picked up his phone, lips still like a duckling's.</p><p>To: <strong><em>Taehyunie</em></strong></p><p>   Hyung's so wicked, he won't let me, please get me out of here (ノдヽ)</p><p>Then he threw his phone back again beside him. It bounced a few times, so does his heart, scared it might hit the ground and crash, but gladly, it didn't.</p><p>"Hyung, you won't really change your mind?" He spoke quietly. Yeonjun only looked at him and shook his head.</p><p>Beomgyu's phone vibrated and he picked it up again.</p><p>From: <em><strong>Taehyunie</strong></em></p><p>   Sneak, maybe?</p><p>Beomgyu pouted once again, he can't believe his trusted friend, the smartest one is telling him to sneak behind his personal guard's back. Though it does sound thrilling and exciting.</p><p>"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Yeonjun said as he crossed his arms and Beomgyu pouted even more.</p><p>Right, it's impossible to sneak on this man.</p><p>To: <em><strong>Taehyunie</strong></em></p><p>   I'll just pass.</p><p>And he sent it. </p><p>He threw his whole body on the loveseat, his limbs falling heavy and limp everywhere.</p><p>"You're so..." Beomgyu murmured. "I hate you..." He sighed and huffed and muttered to himself to his heart's content about how Yeonjun's such a killjoy and so strict, stricter than his father, and sterner than a wall and everything until he got tired of speaking and just fluttered his eyes close.</p><p>Beomgyu rolled to his side, his fluffy hair that has grown over time, that he also refused to get cut, fell onto his forehead, covering his lids.</p><p>"Hyung," Beomgyu called and Yeonjun hummed in response. "When I was nine years old, that was the first time I went to an amusement park," He started. "I was with my mother, though father wasn't there, it was the greatest time of my life, it was really fun, it was so happy I could cast expecto patronum with that memory." He continued. "That was my first time, and was also the last. It was never followed anymore, because as you know, mom fell ill the following month and then I have no one to go with anymore." Beomgyu says, ending his little recollection. </p><p>"Nope, you will not get me with that story." Yeonjun says, rounding the corner to sit on his contemporary round chair placed beside his bed.</p><p>Beomgyu's eyes shot open, his forehead creasing unconsciously. He felt like his heart was squeezed and was torn into tiny pieces. He opened his heart to Yeonjun, he told him something he hasn't told anyone yet and this is how the man's going to approach it? He thinks Beomgyu's telling this because he wanted to go and be with his friends? How mean. </p><p>
  <em>This freaking insensitive man! He thinks I'm aiming for his sympathy!</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu opened his mouth only to close it once more. He was speechless. Yeonjun could not only be a stern, strict and killjoy man, he could also be heartless and cruel. </p><p>He took a deep breath and stood up.</p><p>"I was telling you something I haven't told anyone, I didn't tell you that to get your commiseration to let me out." Beomgyu said, a tone of hurt trailing on his voice. </p><p>He was heartbroken over a little insensitive thing, but Beomgyu really holds the memory as if it was the most expensive stone in the world, and Yeonjun judging it as a getaway so he could go with his friends was a little upsetting and it was Yeonjun we're talking about here. The one person Beomgyu thought who'd understand him. He heard his heart fell and shatter. Such a minuscule thing yet has such a great impact on him.</p><p>He went over to his desk and picked up Ivanhoe, he failed to finish reading it the past few days. He was feeling disheartened. Yeonjun was silent, <em>not like he would speak a single word</em>, so Beomgyu took the liberty and walked out of his room though he has no other thoughts of where to go, only that he doesn't want to see Yeonjun for the whole day and maybe until his heart has healed from the pygmy despondency.</p><p>He waltzed through the corridor four seconds into thinking where to go, afraid that Yeonjun might go and follow him and tell him '<em>It's my job to be by your side blahblah.' </em>Beomgyu's frank when he said he didn't want to see the elder and he would seriously punch Yeonjun if he said that to his face, he's not much of a violent person but Yeonjun just broke his little heart!</p><p>And so he went down the hall, up until he reached the magical door, he liked to call it that way since he was a kid, as it was concealed and was camouflaging with the rest of the wall. He pulled the door using the frame in the middle and walked up to the attic, it doesn't have a lock to itself but it closes by itself, almost like there's a sideward gravity pulling to it.</p><p>Up in the attic was the beautiful space Beomgyu claimed for himself. It was just a normal attic far back thirteen years ago but when he found out about it, he asked his father to make it a bedchamber which happened almost immediately. There was a four poster bed for two people, draped with silk green curtains, a writing desk, a lamp and a rattan round chair beside the bed, beneath it was a fuzzy brown rug. It was a plain room but it was Beomgyu's comfort zone. Above the slanted ceiling, past the bed, was a cream sloped arm sofa beneath the skylight. The room was pretty at night as the stars and the moon would be visible above the roof, an addition to it was a particular side adorned by fairy lights Beomgyu later on added. Making the room look overall cozy.</p><p>It was a secret spot, no one was allowed to go inside prior to his orders, and no one knew about it, just only a few people, and by few he meant his father, Nan and his mother. He wanted it to be a secret, his little secret.</p><p>He picked up a few pillows and put it around him as he sat on the sofa, making himself sink in comfort. He opened the book where he left and started to read along the lines, passing time and maybe it would heal his wound.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was pacing along the side of Beomgyu's bed, he was rubbing his palm as it felt inexplicably clammy. He pulled his phone beneath his pocket and checked the time: 17:00.</p><p>It had been approximately seven hours since Beomgyu had left his room, where could that boy be? He has asked a few maids and all of them haven't seen the young master since breakfast. He thought of sending out a search party but thought it would cause too much commotion and the president might kill him for losing sight of his son.</p><p>He was pinching the bridge of his nose when the door swung open, revealing a messy haired Beomgyu with eyes looking puffy, like it just opened from sleep.</p><p>"Dear goodness gracious, Beomgyu, where have you been?" Yeonjun halted and bursted. Frustration crawling inside him.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at him like he wasn't sure if Yeonjun spoke to him or he was still dreaming.</p><p>"You've drove me nuts, Beomgyu." He uttered, sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and keeping his gaze on the floor. He felt nauseated, his knees would buckle anytime if he hadn't taken the seat.</p><p>He was indeed panicking while Beomgyu was nowhere to be found, he went mental even. He felt restless and he was wired, thinking of the worst possible case scenarios that could've happened to Beomgyu because damn, the boy was alone and surely does not know how to protect himself, God, Yeonjun wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Beomgyu. </p><p>On the other hand, he forgot the boy wouldn't leave the house or wander alone in the outside world, that's what Yeonjun knew, at least. Nevertheless, you really can't blame him now could you? He was just worried Beomgyu would get impulsive with the argument they just had earlier. Although there's also another thought that kept him <em>too</em> fired up, it was keeping it in mind that he's worried because "It's my job" apparently and not because he cares. Not really. <em>That was not really worth mentioning. </em></p><p>"What happened to you?" Beomgyu's voice filled the silence between them.</p><p>"I was looking for you." He said and looked up to the younger, standing just a few meters away.</p><p>Beomgyu knitted his brows together in confusion, "why?"</p><p>"God, because you were missing!" He exclaimed, sounding a little bit in distress. He didn't mean it though. <em>It wasn't supposed to leak. </em></p><p>"Well, you best know that I wouldn't wander off the wards."</p><p>"You could've at least told me where in the world you hid in this humongous mansion." He vociferated.</p><p>"That would be no fun at all." Beomgyu shook his head and went to sit on his loveseat.</p><p>"You dummy," He exhaled. Beomgyu was back at it again, riling him unnecessarily. <em>Or he was just really over dramatic and sensitive, reacting absurdly at the younger's chaffing.</em> "You almost made me lose my job."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Beomgyu lowered his head and Yeonjun felt needlessly guilty that he should be the one saying sorry right now by how he acted like a jerk early in the morning, not Beomgyu who just probably went away to vent out his upset feeling, or even anger. Though he doubted the latter.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry." He said sincerely though he was not able to look directly at Beomgyu and only at the point past the younger's shoulder.</p><p>Beomgyu looked confounded for a second before his face melted to a slight smile.</p><p>"It's fine." Said Beomgyu but Yeonjun refused to believe he's forgiven that fast.</p><p>"No, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be an ignoramus." He said, feeling a bit rattled because Beomgyu was just having a little smile on his face!</p><p>"I said it's fine, just don't do that again, or I will kick you." Beomgyu said half-heartedly. The boy stood and approached his study table, settling there and pulling out another book at the foot of the desk. "The night's still young, I can read before dinner, right?"</p><p>"It's not even night yet," Yeonjun responded and a second later had a light bulb moment. "Dress up." He commanded and Beomgyu looked back at him, confused.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We've somewhere to be." He actually smiled while saying this, feeling really full that Beomgyu would at least be happy with this.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Just go on." He replied irritatingly, later on.</p><p>Beomgyu widened his eyes and rolled behind his walk-in closet. Later on emerging with a white shirt and a pretty pink cardigan over his black jeans.</p><p>"Where are we going at this kind of time?" The boy asked curiously.</p><p>"I'm still sorry, so maybe I can redeem myself with the idea I came up with." He said, sliding on his kent blazer.</p><p>"I said it's fine. But can you tell me where we are going first?"</p><p>Yeonjun smiled, a genuine one to say the least and said, "to the amusement park."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another bit of character development in this chapter and I've finally made Yeonjun go softer (even just a bit) it was a bit hard though, without breaking his natural build in this story and not messing everything up.</p><p>And seriously here, I made Scintilla as the title because if you haven't noticed there was a tiny trace of care emitting from Yeonjun. Not worth mentioning though I just want to say it, hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>